


This Is How Galaxies Collide

by splash_the_cat



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Knotting, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: Jupiter hadn't thought anything would be more awkward than "I've always loved dogs."  And then came the conversation in Stinger's kitchen about why she and Caine each thought they weren't having sex yet.





	This Is How Galaxies Collide

**Author's Note:**

> The "I love dogs" scene HAD to come back and bite her eventually. PUN SO FUCKING INTENDED. 
> 
> (Still working on Gravity of Duties, but this has been sitting in my to-edit file for like 6 months.)

Aroused beyond belief, Jupiter wrestled with the ancient coffee maker in Stinger's kitchen. 

She'd made her excuses and escaped from home for the weekend late the night before, Caine waiting in the car he borrowed from Stinger. For the last few weeks, she'd covered her trips to Stinger's - to deal with the FTLs from the Abrasax advocates and the suit Tsing had filed on her behalf against Titus - with the charade that she was doing special jobs for Katherine Dunleavy. Flush with the romance of her recent engagement to the well-resumed beau, Katherine was delighted to play along once Jupiter admitted there was a "really awesome guy" in the picture.  "You'd better be ready to kiss and tell," Katherine had said when Jupiter broached the plan (still a little guilty at having pulled Katherine into all of everything, even tangentially), "because I want details of these weekend trysts."

Jupiter wished it was simply that spent every second with Caine doing exactly what Katherine implied, but all they'd managed in the weeks since her return to Earth were sweet, enticing make-outs that left her breathless and strung tight, her underwear slick and wet. And now Caine was due to leave the next day, to get his wings and sort out his pardon, and all she had to look forward to were sheaves full of tax codes.

Jittery with exhaustion from working extra hours to free her weekends and navigating the anxious surreallity of her return home, she'd curled up in the passenger seat and stared at Caine's elegant profile as it flashed into relief in the streetlights.  She wanted to reach out and trace that chiseled jaw with her fingertips. She wanted trace other things too: the line of his throat, down his chest between his ribs, over the little swell of his belly. She'd splay her hand there, gently against the rise and fall of his breath, then press her mouth there, too.

She wondered what he might taste like, sound like, and then she'd woken up in a bed, bright summer sunshine warm on her face, bees buzzing helices in the air above her, her body flush and buzzing with want and longing. The pillow next to hers was dented, and Caine's coat was thrown over the chair across the room, though there was no other sign of him.  She'd rolled over with a groan and dragged her pillow over her head. Great. The first night they'd slept together and she'd done nothing but _sleep_. 

Stumping down the stairs she'd found Caine sitting at the kitchen table, scrolling through a sheave. He quirked an eyebrow and gave her a slow, happy smile. She'd automatically grinned at him in return, drinking him in until she realized she was staring at him like a starved animal and she spun away, busying herself with the coffee maker before she climbed into his lap right then and there.

So far, he'd appeared happy with just the little bit that had happened between them, and given that he actually fled the first time she came on to him, Jupiter was hesitant to suggest more - those mortifying moments on the Aegis cruiser before everything went to hell still all too vivid in her mind. They'd never talked about it, or what happened in the Commonwealth before Stinger's "Et tu, Brute?" moment; Jupiter had no idea if Caine's PG-13 contentment was some "I'm a splice, you don't know what that means" thing, or maybe he just wanted to take it slow - had it even been a whole month since they'd met?  

"Are you well, your Majesty?"  Jupiter turned to find him _right there_ ; her scrambling thoughts collided to a standstill at the low, probing pitch of his voice. He caught her by the elbow and drew her away from the counter, eyes soft with concern. "You're flushed. Are you alright?"

No, no she was definitely not all right. "Coffee," she stammered, fanning her face with her hand. "Hot." 

Caine bit back a sigh, inhaled, and seemed to steel himself. "Jupiter," he said, with the air of a man about to gallantly throw himself on a grenade, "if you do not want that right now, or with me at all, I will understand. I would never expec-"

"Want that?" she interrupted. "What?"

He lifted his eyes to the ceiling in such a pose of supplication for strength that Jupiter wondered if splices had gods they prayed to for intervention in dealing with wayward Entitled. "Sex," he said, finally. "If you don't want sex, that's okay. Really."

Jupiter groped for the edge of the counter, her knees doing a sudden impersonation of Jello. "What? What about sex? Why do you think I'm thinking about sex?"

Caine tipped his head down, eyes now on hers, a tiny smile forming in the corner of his mouth in spite of his earlier gravity. "Jupiter, I can smell you."

"You can..." He nodded. "Like anytime I'm...?" Her face burned when he bobbed his head again. "Oh. I, uh... Oh. That's..."  _Utterly humiliating_ were the first words that came to mind. 

"It's just... you smell like you want to, but then you seem... reticent. Evasive," he gestured as if to encompass the awkward.

Her mother used to tell her she was her own worst enemy sometimes.  She hated when her mother was right. "Okay," Jupiter said, "just to be clear, I do want it. Totally want. It. You. All of you. With you." 

His shoulders sagged, and she thought he muttered "Oh thank blood and bone," under his breath. "Then may I ask what is the matter? Have I done something wrong, or not done something I should?"

"Oh, God, no! You're fine. Great. Fantastic." The tiny smile was back, and she clung to it like a lifeline. "I'm sorry for the mixed signals, but, well, you seemed okay with just what we've been doing, and I didn't want to push you into something you weren't comfortable with." 

Jupiter rolled her eyes at his incredulous stare. "Look, may I remind you that it was just like three weeks ago that you were all," she dropped her voice, pushing it into a growl that came out way more Arnold Schwarzenegger than Caine Wise: 'Oh, I'm a splice and you don't understand what that means, your Majesty.' So I think I can be excused for not throwing myself at you right away."

Caine blinked, and she muttered, "Again," under her breath.  

Caine blinked for a full ten seconds more before his eyes darkened and he herded her back against the counter.  "In the Commonwealth," he said, his voice low and full of heat. "You offered me something. Do you remember?"  

Oh god, did she. Not only remembered it but thought about it multiple times a day. Jupiter squeezed her thighs together at the sudden rush of desire pooling between them, nodding frantically.

"Is that offer still available?" 

Jupiter tipped her head to the side and hooked a finger in the collar of his shirt, drawing him in. "Go ahead." She closed her eyes as he leaned in - warm breath against her skin, then soft lips, then, oh God, his tongue lapping at the pulse in her throat as he cupped the back of her head in one hand, the other sliding down the curve of her ribs, to her hip, and lower to curl around the back of her thigh. He drew her leg up, opening her as he pinned her against the counter with his hips, and God, he was so hard and Jupiter was contemplating yanking his pants down right there when he said, "Jupiter, my queen," hoarse and broken and set his teeth to her throat, sharp and perfect. 

Lightheaded, she dug her fingers into Caine's shirt and grabbed his belt as her knees wobbled.  She was seriously going to come just from this-

"Can you find a better place for your shenanigans than in my kitchen?"

Caine's forehead thudded against the cabinet door right next to her ear and the heat that flared in her face was about half humiliation, half arousal; when she peeked around Caine's shoulder, Stinger grinned at her. 

Embarrassment suddenly down-shifted into righteous indignation. Jupiter graced Stinger with an imperious glare and bit out, "Yes."  Wriggling out from between Caine and the wall, she used Caine's belot to tow him around and right out the door past a now very surprised Stinger.

Halfway across the yard she stopped and collapsed back against Caine, shaking with laughter. "Oh my God."

He grinned, clearly as amused as she was. It was a good look on him. "How is it I can't even manage to find ten minutes alone with you?" 

Caine leaned in and kissed her, hot and sweet.  "We're going to need a lot longer than ten minutes, your Majesty," he said against the corner of her mouth, and Jupiter groaned at the implications of that.  

"Maybe this is a sign. Maybe we should just wait until you get back," Jupiter sighed against his chest. "I mean, this all has happened fast. We haven't even gone on a date or anything."   

His fingers wound gently through her hair.  "If that is what you wish."  

"I wish..." Her eyes fell on one of the outbuildings near the cornfield. "Huh." 

When she tipped her head up to tell Caine her plan, she found him staring at it too. She stretched up on her toes to kiss him, her body thrumming like the low buzz of the bees, and when she felt Caine relax against her, she broke away with a grin and charged across the grass toward the barn with a ridiculous whoop.

*****

The barn barely qualified as an actual structure, but Caine had examined every inch of Stinger's property in the preceding weeks, and it was sound enough.

Giddy with the joy in Jupiter's laughter he chased after her, the need to touch her, taste her, mark her burning under his skin.  He caught her just outside the barn and pinned her against the weathered boards, mouth frantic against hers, the smell of her saturating every breath he took. He wanted to fall to his knees at her feet in worship and bite every inch of her all at once. 

So of course as soon as she pulled him inside, he stood there like an idiot and just stared at her. He forced himself to speak, instead of eyeing her like he wanted to eat her alive.  "You really thought I didn't want this?"

She shrugged, cheeks flushing with more than the arousal that made him feel a little drunk. "I didn't want to presume..."

"Jupiter, presume. Presume that anything you want of me, it's yours. _Anything_ ," he said, with as much fervor as he could pitch into his voice, and her eyes went wide, and her _scent_...

It broke his inertia and he surged forward and knelt at her feet.  "I've wanted you since that moment on the Aegis cruiser. I've _wanted_..." He pressed his face against her belly, nuzzling up under the edge of her shirt to get to bare skin. Her fingers fumbled at the hem of her shirt, and he caught her wrists in a gentle grasp before she could lift it away. "May I?"

She nodded, a faint hint of anxiety threading through her delightful smell, so he stood and kissed her, breaking away only to pull her shirt and bra over her head. His shirt followed, and she dragged him close; the warmth of her skin on his was bliss. Caine cupped her shoulders, holding her pressed against his chest before stroking down her back. "This okay?"

"This is fantastic." 

He dipped his fingers into the waistband of her jeans, following the fabric around to the front, her skin soft and so warm against his fingertips. When he popped the fastener loose, she fumbled to help, and together they shoved the fabric down past her hips; she did a little shimmy that made him groan.  Caine sank back to his knees and nuzzled her mound to find the fabric of her panties there was sheer, soaked through, as if she'd been wet for hours. "Blood and bone, Jupiter."  He rubbed his cheek against her. "Every time, I smelled it.  And I _wanted_."

The little high-pitched moan was so like the mortified one she'd let out on the Aegis cruiser that he bit gently at her hipbone to keep from laughing. And that made her moan again - lower, throatier, a sound shaped by need and desire. Her fingers clenched in his hair and the tight pressure went right to his cock. He inched down the elastic band of her drenched underwear with his thumbs, mouth open against her skin, against the soft down of fur, hot and panting as he breathed her in.

"What's it like? The smell thing," she added when he wrinkled his brow.  

"It's..." He fought to think through the haze of arousal. No one had ever asked him about it before. "It's like everything has a dozen more layers of information. I can see and hear and touch, and then there's a whole extra world of information."

"How often can you tell what I'm thinking bout?" Caine huffed a laugh against her belly at her wry smile.

"Often enough," he admitted. "It's not like I can read your mind, it's just like extra clues to what I can see and hear.  When you're mad or happy or, well," and he pressed his nose against the wet fabric and breathed deep. "I can smell..." It felt too clinical to describe her scent as nothing more than a list of chemical components and hormones, epinephrine and acetylcholine, cortisol and oxytocin, but he had to real idea how to put her scent into words, at least not into words that weren't embarrassingly trite: delicious, jubilant, curiosity, contentment, bright, warmth, strength, belonging. "It's... complicated."

"Do you want to taste me, too?" The interjection stopped him mid-thought and he stared up at her, uncomprehending for a moment, even as he started to pull her underwear down.  "So much," he said when his brain processed her words.  "I can't eve-" 

Jupiter cupped the back of his head and pulled his mouth against her. For a moment he just shuddered, overwhelmed with her taste bursting on his tongue, with the surge of arousal that spiked through him.  He dragged her underwear down to her ankles, hooked one of her knees over his shoulder and buried his mouth in her. All plans for finesse were lost when she ground herself against his mouth with a moan and grabbed at his hair and his shoulder.  

So intent on chasing every drop with his tongue, he didn't notice her wobble until she said, breathless, "I'm gonna fall." 

An old pickup, all four tires flat, was parked a few feet away and after casting a quick glance around at their options, Jupiter backed up until she hit the open tailgate, and pulled herself up onto the edge. Caine shuffled after her on his knees. When she was settled he draped her legs over his shoulders. He forced himself to go slow this time, to savor the sounds she made as he mapped her with his tongue.  When he curled two fingers into her, she breathed his name like it was the air in her lungs.

He could stay here forever, just like this, but he wanted, oh, he _wanted_ to make her his as much as he wanted her to mark him.  "Don't assume about her," Stinger had told him in those first few days after they had returned to Earth. "Don't lay your expectations of Entitled on her, or lay all your bullshit on her shoulders.  Don't fuck this up because you think she's going to look down on you, because you get caught up in your own head. That girl thinks the stars shine in your eyes. Trust her. Remember that."

She wanted him,  she'd said. All of him.  So he'd trust Stinger, and he'd trust her, even if he still couldn't really trust himself yet.

"Jupiter, I want... want..."

Her eyes blinked open and she stared down at him with such wanton need.  "Anything, oh my God."

_Anything_. "I... I want to tie you."

"Like with rope?" She said it with no hesitation, with interest even. Caine's fingers tightened convulsively on her thighs. That Jupiter would even consider allowing that burned through him like a plasma flare, his entire body alight with astonishment and trust and lust and the sudden thought that if she was okay with it, she would maybe do the same same him: pin him, bind him, mark him as hers....

He licked into her again and again before he lost control of his tongue and begged her to bind him right then and there. "Maybe later," he groaned out when he'd gathered some shreds of composure. "But I meant my knot..."  He stood, fumbling to undo his pants, and swore when he tried to push them off and found his boots in the way. 

And he realized he had no idea how to explain it to her. "Well, I meant it, about the more in common with a dog thing." He pulled her hand down and pushed her fingers around the base of his cock and hoped she'd figure it out.  

Thank the Gyre she did. "Oh. OH. That's... wow. So, like with that inside me."  

Jupiter rubbed her thumb around the slight swelling already started and Caine gasped.  His moment of bravery fled in the face of the reality of Jupiter's fingers on him. "It's okay if you don't want to. We can still... I'll be careful... I won't go deep, or inside you at all..."

"Caine." She squeezed a little and he snapped his mouth shut before he swore.  A tarp lay in a jumble near the cab, and she arranged it under her after clambering into the truck's bed.  Apparently satisfied, she reclined back and let her legs fall open. Crooking a finger at him, she said, eyes bright and grinning madly: "Come here."  

Helpless to do anything else, he said, "Yes, your Majesty," and crawled in after her. Dipping his head back to her mound, he allowed himself one more taste of her before he followed her command.  Settling over her, he pushed into her, slow and easy, but she wasn't having any of that; she hooked a knee around his hip and he slid in deep as she tilted her hips. "Oh yeah," she sighed.

He laughed against her neck as he fucked into her, slow and deep. "Good?"  

"Fantastic." She rocked her hips against his, which was wonderful, until it was suddenly too wonderful.  Fuck, his knot was swelling fast, like he was a fucking stripling in the creche. He grabbed the base of his cock, muttering, "Fuck, fuck," into her hair.

"Caine? You okay?"

"I just need a moment."

Reaching between them she curled her fingers around his and he moaned and squeezed harder. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"Not yet," he muttered. "Sorry, it's been a while and you smell so good." 

"No, don't stop. Wait. Just wait, flip." As she started to shove him to the side he realized what she meant, and cupping the back of her head and her bottom, rolled onto his back.  

"Holy crap," she yelped as she righted herself astride him, and the weight of her settling across his pelvis made him groan.  She echoed it as she squirmed and rocked, sliding his cock deep inside her again, down flush against his rapidly swelling knot. "Okay, hang on, just let me..."

"Jupiter, Jupiter, please Jupiter." He chanted her name like it was the only thing keeping him tethered to the earth. "I don't want to hurt you." He grabbed her hips to help her off. "It's okay. We can-"

"Is this hurting you?"

"No," he said, and she gave a decisive nod. Brow furrowed in concentration, bottom lip caught in her teeth, she rocked against him slow and steady until she yelped and he felt a sliding pop and the pressure squeezed all thought from his brain as he bucked up, burying himself inside her. 

Caine bit the inside of his cheek, the sting clearing his head enough to realize he couldn't pull out if he tried - his knot was full, tight inside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, voice strangled, but not with pain. "It's just intense.  Goooood intense," she added. "Really, really, really gooo- oh God!"

He fucked up into her, little hard strokes that made her gasp and swear and clench down on his knot and he was done for. Pleasure burst though him as he came so hard he saw stars.

"You okay?" Jupiter stared down at him when he finally blinked himself back to reality, her eyes wide, breath hiccuping, and he laughed.

"Yeah, very."  But she wasn't - she trembled over him, all but vibrating with unfulfilled need. Fuck. "You didn't....  Sorry, I didn't, I couldn't... It's been so long. I didn't mean..." 

"Caine." She pressed her fingers to his mouth, silencing his embarrassed litany.  "Can I move? Will that hurt you?"  

Shaking his head, he pressed his thumb against the pulse in her throat. It fluttered rapidly, but she smelled of nothing but want and pleasure. Tracing his fingers down the line of her throat, her sternum, between her breasts to skate down the smooth plane of her belly, he said, "Please."

"Okay." It took her a minute to find a position that worked, and even as careful as she was, the pull against his knot had him panting. Finally she tipped forward a little, bracing her hands on his chest as she worked herself into small, rolling hitches of her hips, all she could managed, tied to him as tight as she was tied. "Caine, oh God. This is amazing. I've never felt so _full_..."

"Come on," Caine said, "Come on." He surged up, one hand braced against the bed of the truck, the other curving behind her neck as he licked up between her breasts to her throat. He set his teeth against the soft skin, biting harder as she moaned and her rhythmic rocking faltered into frantic squirms. The tight pull on his knot balanced a fine line between pain and pleasure and he reveled in it as he reveled in the taste of her on his tongue, the ragged breaths that washed across his skin, the desperate sounds that escaped her until her body bowed and her fingers dug into to his skin and she shuddered around him, sending him over again, too.  

When Jupiter melted against him, boneless, he shifted back until he leaned against the cab, settling Jupiter against his chest.  She buried her face against his neck, humming against the pulse in his throat.  "So how long does it last?"

"Good question," Caine said, sheepish.  "It's been a really long time since I've done, well, anything, but that in particular. Could be a while."

"Such a terrible hardship," she said. "Enforced post-coital cuddling." She shivered when he stroked his fingers down the line of her spine, and her mouth sought his - soft at first, then harder, hungrier.    

"Do you want more?" 

A flush stained her cheeks.  "I don't want to be greedy."

"Your Majesty, I am yours to do with as you please."

The expression on her face was one he would take to his grave: a wondrous tapestry of astonishment, affection, delight, desire, and maybe a little trepidation. She sat back up and adjusted her seat on his lap. "Tell me if-"

"I will." Caine grinned, dragging his thumbs in across her hipbones to stroke where her soft skin was stretched around him. She rocked her hips, and he cradling her clitoris with his thumbs, rolling it between them.

"Jesus, Caine. That's... don't stop, don't stop, oh please!"  She fell back down to his chest, catching herself on her forearms against his chest as she writhed on his knot until he felt the pulse of her oncoming release. It was the sweetest torture he'd ever experienced, and he bit her throat again, seeking some sort of desperate anchor.

"Caine!" She yelled his name as she threw her head back and came hard, hay dust swirling and sparkling around her like a halo of galaxies in the sunlight that came through the broken roof.  Caine pulled her close as she gasped huge broken breaths, stroking her sweat-slicked skin until she stopped shaking.

"Best first date ever," she mumbled against his shoulder. "But when you get back, I'm still taking you to dinner before we do this again."  

He wound his fingers in her hair and gently tugged her mouth up to his. She still pulsed around him, tiny little aftershocks that made his kiss needier, deeper than he'd intended, that urged his hips to roll under hers again.

Jupiter groaned. "Oh, fuck, just like that," she said, finding his rhythm and matching it. He cupped her breasts and she closed her eyes and added, dreamily: "Okay, maybe we'll order in instead."

 

 

 

 


End file.
